In this study we examine sociocultural aspects of aging in four Plains Indian societies in past eras, investigate the relationship between particular culture contact experiences and changes in patterns of aging, and identify the traditional sociocultural aspects of aging that bear on the problems of the aged today. In addition, the study considers the ways in which current social policies and services affect the status and security of the aged in these four communities.